


I don't want to remove the part of me that reminds me of you

by Preciouslittletoonette



Series: Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have [2]
Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: AU, Family, Family Feels, Father Bugs Bunny, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Yakko does not want to cut his hair and Bugs just wants to know that he's not failing at parenting.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Yakko Warner
Series: Nice try kiddos, but I have been doing this longer than you have [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	I don't want to remove the part of me that reminds me of you

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do something risky and never before done (probably). Hope you enjoy!

Yakko glared in the mirror, a gaze so hot you would have thought it would boil water on its own. His grip on the sink was tight as the one other toon in the room sighed.

" Glaring in the mirror won't stop the process, doc"

" I don't want to cut my hair"

Bugs Bunny stared at the little toon before him. 22 years had passed since the final episode of Animaniacs. And in that 22 years, the boy before him had ceased to properly trim his hair to studio standards (which meant not a strand should stick out, he had to look identical to the model sheets _or else_ ).

" Hate to break to you, doc, but you kinda have to. Your reboot's comin' up and you and your siblings have to look your best", Bugs said as he prepared the scissors.

Cutting hair was a chore, cutting _toon hair_ was hard labour. Because you can't cut toon hair without breaking your scissors, you had to use real world scissors and then proceed to _dip those scissors in thinner_ and then wipe the thinner off to the point where it won't drip onto the toon's head but that there's still enough thinner remnant on the scissors to cut through the paint.

Why the lengthy process? Because ToonTown's Research Team, for all their intelligence and ability to figure out how to create a clean energy source to power the whole city, still haven't figured out how to toon-proof scissors.

Bugs had always been dead afraid of trimming Yakko, Wakko and Dot's hair in fear he accidentally harmed them with the scissors thinner remnant. It was painful and he knew it from personal experience (that was the first and last time Bugs had ever let Porky touch his hair, Daffy's the only one who guarantee would not burn a hole in his skull or ear)

Usually this was Daffy's job. But the duck had been busy grading Looniversity papers that had been neglected due to the duck being demanded to show up for filming if there was going to be a centred cartoon on him. Bugs didn't want to bother him so he was going to do the job himself.... even if it made him sick.

~~There was another reason why Bugs didn't want to cut their hair but he knew he shouldn't be falling into his selfish desires.~~

" I like my hair this way. It adds more to my charm, don'tcha think?", Yakko said as he smiled proudly and confidently in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair softly.

Bugs smiled," It sures does, kit", he said fondly.

" Then why cut it?", Yakko said, his tone changing from proud to irritated.

Bugs sighed," Because it's what the studio wants and what the studio wants, the studio gets. We can't fight them. They'll-" _take you three away from me_.

That had shut Yakko up. Bugs turned his back on the boy as he wiped the scissors carefully. He wore at least two extra rubber gloves over his regular gloves in order to not feel the scalding hot, burning sensation of the thinner as he wiped the scissors.

His ears flickered when he heard a sniff. He froze, listening closely and his heart grew heavy when he heard another sniff, this time accompanied by a trembling breath. His heart dropped as he turned around and looked at Yakko, who was shaking and feebly attempting to hold back his tears and failing terribly.

" Yakko", Bugs said carefully before the boy full on exploded into tears and crumbled onto the bathroom floor.

The original task at hand be damned, Bugs was not going to let one of his babies' cry on the floor, ~~not after years of keeping his kits happy and healthy and safe and most importantly, by his side.~~

" Yakko, kiddo, what's wrong. Are you hurt? Is it the hair? Was it something I said?", Bugs asked worriedly.

Yakko was hiccuping between his cries as he latched onto Bugs' neck, hanging on desperately to the old hare. Bugs rubbed his back soothingly and hummed Wakko's rendition of Twinkle, twinkle Little Star. 

Bugs had a variety of ways of comforting the kids individually. With Dot, it was jokes galore and a fun little father, daughter session on the piano. With Wakko, it was ice cream and all-night marathon of Marx Brothers and Don Knotts movie, his head on Bugs' lap and wrapped in a blanket like a burrito (maybe even snacking on burritos while he's at it). With Yakko, you had to be nurturing, the boy prefers comfort and validation on the same level he gives Wakko and Dot (Bugs strives to double it because the kid deserved it, they all do). It was hugs, soft singing (well Bugs doesn't sing, so he hums or whistles) and plenty of cuddling.

Bugs couldn't count on his own fingers and toes how many times Yakko had disturbed meetings and visits just to sit on his lap on really bad days. The visitors often didn't mind, silently cooing at the boy's cuteness (Mickey had to restrain himself from taking photos while Minnie took anyway with Bugs' permission). Visitors that did mind..... didn't stay too long.

" Kiddo.... tell me what's wrong?", Bugs said softly.

Yakko sniffed and shuddered, refusing to look Bugs in the eye.

" Is it the hair?"

" It's not just the hair", Yakko murmured.

" Then what is it?"

Yakko looked up at him, eyes brimmed with more oncoming tears.

" .... I don't want to get rid of the one thing that I share with you!", Yakko confessed.

" What?"

" Dad, look at me!", Yakko cried," I look nothing like you! The only thing I share with you is my hair!", he said, stressing the factor of his hair.

His _silvery gray hair_.

" -And the studio wants to take that away from me, Wakko and Dot! I.... I don't want them to remove the part of me that reminds me of you.....".

Bugs hugged him tighter as Yakko hid his face in his father's neck. 

It was true. Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked nothing like him and that fact threw many off when he confessed he was their biological father. The only physical connection is the gray hair sprouting out of their heads.... if one didn't look closely.

" Yakko.... you may not look like me at first glance. But you three... are like me. I can see pieces of myself in all three of you. You have my snark and ability to run my mouth for miles, Wakko has my stubbornness at being told what to do. Dot has my fashion sense, so does Wakko but I mean, my baby girl has won cutie pageants with dresses she picked out herself! Wakko is shaping up to be the next Drag Queen of ToonTown too at this rate", Bugs said softly.

Yakko snorted and a small smile appeared on his face.

" You know what was the first thing Daffy told me when he saw you for the first time", Bugs said softly.

" What?"

" He said you had my smile", Bugs said fondly," My smug, confident smile that made him knew I was made for show business. When he saw that smile on your face when you first came here, he told me he knew you were going to be a star".

" That is a high compliment coming from Uncle Daffy", Yakko said with a smile.

" Yeah and a part of me's still salty he didn't even directly compliment me!", Bugs said with a pout, Yakko bursting out in laughter," It took me 60 years to wrangle one compliment outta him and he gives you three one in less than two minutes. The blatant favouritism, BAH!"

Bugs smiled seeing Yakko laugh so freely. It was a sight that soothed Bugs' feelings that he was failing at parenting. It asserted the fact that he was a good father and that he has been doing a good job of it. And his children's happiness is all the validation he needs.

" You know.... I think we can work something out with your hair", Bugs said thoughtfully.

" Really?", Yakko said hopefully.

" Yeah, we can cut it a bit- not fully trim- into like a style like mine. And I can borrow some black hair chalk from Lola that you three can put on before filming and just rinse off afterwards. Then everyone wins. Sound like a plan?"

" Yes! I can't wait to tell Wakko and Dot", Yakko said excitedly, racing out of the bathroom happily.

Bugs chuckled fondly. That boy.... that boy and the others were definitely his kids. And he will always make a plan for them no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the mother, I don't know who it is. You guys speculate as much as you like.


End file.
